


Happy Birthday Bro

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stancest - Freeform, Top!Ford, Young Stan Twins, bottom!stan, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan wanted to lavish Ford in kisses and hugs for their birthday but Ford had other ideas and asked to try something new. And how could Stan say no when it was something he had wanted to ask for a long time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of bottom!Stan so have some Stancest smut.

Stan didn’t give two flying fucks that it was his birthday… he did however care very much that it was Stanford’s birthday as well. Stan had been trying to figure out what he wanted to do for his twin on their birthday. Ford deserved to be loved and Stan decided he was going to treat Ford like the prince he was. Lots of kisses and cuddles and murmuring how much Stanley loved him would do the trick. Though it was going to be a bit difficult with his parents home but Stan and Ford had been involved with one another for almost a year now without anyone knowing. Where there’s a will there’s a way. And Stan was sure as hell going to find a way to make this birthday amazing for Stanford.

He woke up early and slid into Ford’s bed, wrapping his arms around the older twin and nuzzling his face into his shoulders. Ford mumbled in his sleep as Stan wrapped himself up in his twin. Stanley didn’t want to think about how lucky he was that his twin made him this happy. It usually got muddled up with that big bad word and soured the mood. Stan didn’t care that he was in love with his twin, he just loved how  _ loved _ Ford made him feel. Maybe it was because they received no love from either parent that the twins made this taboo bond but it didn’t matter. Not anymore. Once Stan found out Ford felt the same way that was all that mattered and with a little coaxing and teasing on Stan’s part to get Ford to be ok with it they were sort of happily together. As happily together as twins could be in such a relationship.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Stan mumbled into Ford’s ear.

Ford chuckled. “Good morning, knucklehead.”

“Know what today is?” Stan started to place lazy kisses along Ford’s neck.

“Hm?”

“The day the love of my life was born.” Stan explained as he pushed Ford onto his back so he could straddle the older twin. “That’s you.” He added before kissing Ford deeply. Ford rolled his eyes but dissolved into the kiss, his arms draping around Stan’s shoulders to pull him closer. Stan broke the kiss and frowned, “You have some serious morning breath, Sixer.”

Ford groaned and dropped his arms to his side. “And you don’t exactly smell like roses yourself you know.”

Stan grinned, “Well, why don’t we take a shower together? Wait. Shit.” Stan groaned remembering his parents were home. It would be a little awkward for the twins to share a shower. So much for getting to massage Ford and kiss his wet skin.

“Ah, actually,” Ford cleared his throat. Stan quirked an eyebrow at his twin who was turning a beautiful shade of red. “I, uh… asked if we could have the house to ourselves this weekend… cuz ya know, we’re old enough and we could watch all those movies we’ve been wanting to but Dad was always hogging the tv. And Dad gave us some money for pizza and gve his whole, ya know, don’t knock up any girls speech,” Stan snorted, “so… happy birthday?”

“You’re the best.” Stan smiled before giving Ford a soft kiss. The whole weekend. Man that was even better than Stan could imagine. He could spend so much time loving Ford. So much time.

“So, do you want to shower?” Ford asked, his face still red and he wouldn’t look at Stan. He was so adorable when he was nervous. Stan gave him a quick kiss before nodding and jumping out of the bed.

The twins went to the bathroom together and brushed their teeth in silence. Once Stan was done he pinned Ford against the door and started to kiss him with minty fresh breath. His hands danced along Ford’s sides before grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. They were slow and gentle. Stan not allowing Ford to rush into the kiss. This was about Ford today. Ford needed to feel how loved he was. Stan trailed kisses down Ford’s jaw, pausing to nip at that one spot that always made him moan, before kissing across his collarbones and pale shoulders.

Ford said nothing as Stan kissed him gently, he set his head back against the door and looped his arms around Stan again. Stan’s fingers brushed all over his chest, teasing Ford’s sensitive nipples for a moment. Ford whined and arched into Stan wanting more but Stan so happy nibbling on his twin’s neck.

“Stop teasing me.” Ford complained.

Stan chuckled but pulled away to draw Ford’s shirt over his head and toss it to the side. His own shirt quickly joined it as Ford kissed him hard, his six fingered hands trailing along Stan’s body. They took their time, hands gently exploring each other like it was the first time they’d been shirtless together. Their kisses were soft and slow and occasionally Stan would dip his head to kiss Ford’s jaw or neck or suck on his earlobe a little. Ford always made the most delicious moan when Stan played with his earlobes.

“W-we should shower.” Ford stammered.

“Should we?” Stan tested, planting kisses on his twin’s collarbones.

“Y-yes.”

Stan shrugged and backed off letting Ford take off his glasses and go to the shower to start to run the water. He bent at the waist to test the water and Stan couldn’t resist coming up behind him and thrusting his hips into his twin’s. Ford yelped and started to fall forward but Stan took a strong grip on his hips and held him in place. Ford didn’t make any complaints as Stan rubbed his clothed erection against his ass or as Stan started to kiss the vast plains of his back. Stan sighed into Ford’s skin, he was absolutely in love with how beautiful Ford was, how his skin felt, how he smelled, and, dear God, the sounds he made. Stan planted a wet kiss at the base of Ford’s spine before he pulled away and dropped his boxers to the ground. He tugged Ford’s own boxers off while he fiddled with the shower to get it running. The older twin had no complaints as Stan ran his hands down Ford’s back to grope his ass.

“Water’s hot.” Ford stated before he stepped into the shower. Stan was quick to follow, the water was indeed quite hot and Stan closed his eyes as he let the water run over his body. Ford’s hands started to slide across Stan’s body before those soft lips met Stan’s. They kissed in the water for a while, no hurry in it, no lust or hunger, just tender love. Stan pulled away first and got a wash cloth to lather up and wash Ford’s body. Ford closed his eyes and hummed as Stan rubbed circles all over his body.

“This is nice.” Ford murmured.

“I’m glad you like it.” Stan said before pecking Ford on the cheek. “You deserve to feel good.”

Ford hummed again and turned so Stan could wash his back and carefully wash his ass. God Stan loved Ford’s ass so much. It was so very hard not to fuck Ford senseless right now but it was worth it. Ford had that dopey smile on his face he usually had after an orgasm and that reminded Stan to take it slow. They had the whole weekend anyways. They could fuck like rabbits later.

“Your turn.” Ford said finally taking the wash cloth from Stan to return the favor. Stan couldn’t stop smiling as Ford pressed their bodies together for a hot kiss. Ford’s tongue slid into Stan’s mouth and took control. Stan didn’t mind, he honestly loved it when Ford was more dominant but Ford was hardly ever dominant. He was usually a stammering submissive mess. Stan kissed the slick, clean skin of Ford’s shoulders before Ford made him turn around to clean his back.

It felt like the shower took forever, especially when they started to wash their hair. Stan couldn’t resist gripping Ford’s foamy hair and kissing him hard on the lips. His erection was getting painful and the slightest touch from Ford’s body against it threatened to make him come undone. Stan wasn’t the only one feeling that way though. Ford’s body was humming with arousal, Stan was being surprisingly gentle and it was turning his twin on just as much as when Stan decided to give Ford a quickie behind the tool shed at school a few weeks back.  _ That _ had been one hell of an afternoon.

But it felt good. To be slow. To be loving. To be gentle.

Even after they got out of the shower and dressed in clean shorts there was no rush to fuck. They ended up curling up on the couch and watching one of the many movies they’d wanted to see for a while. They sat sideways on the couch so Ford could sit between Stan’s legs. Stan played with Ford’s still wet hair and planted kisses on the crown of his head every so often. Though it was an action movie and the loving gestures didn’t really suit it, Ford wasn’t going to tell Stan to stop.

Halfway through the movie Ford shifted and rolled over so he was facing Stan. “Stanley…”

“Hm?” Stan glanced down at Ford before looking back at the movie.

Ford’s face started to heat up. “I, uh, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh yea?” Stan didn’t look away from Ford this time. Ford blushed harder causing Stan to quirk his eyebrows again, what was flustering him  _ now _ ? He hadn’t said anything about Stan’s erection in his back throughout the whole movie and nothing had changed. Had it? Stan tried to think if he had been doing something without realizing it like tapping his foot against Ford who  _ hated _ it.

“I, uh,” Ford dropped his head into Stan’s stomach and mumbled something there.

“What was that? I can’t hear ya, Poindexter.” Stan teased.

Ford peeked up at Stan, his face bright red, “I wanted to know… if…. I uh,” he cleared his throat, “could, um…”

“Just spit it out, Sixer. The answer is probably yes anyways.”

“I want to fuck you.” Ford said so bluntly Stan could only stare back at his twin. Without getting an answer fast enough Ford buried his face into Stan’s stomach again. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to. I-I just-”

“Yes.” Stan cut his twin off before he could withdraw his statement.

“Yes? Wait… really?” Ford’s eyes lit up as he smiled at Stan.

It was Stan’s turn to flush. “Y-yea… ‘course…” He swallowed hard before admitting, “I’ve been wanting you to ask. I didn’t want to ask you, I wasn’t sure if you’d be ok with it.” How many showers had Stan spent jacking off to the thought of getting fucked by Ford? Too many to count. Sure it was amazing to fuck Ford but Stan wanted so badly to have it be him screaming his twin’s name.

Ford blushed. “W-well a-alright then. We’ll, um, we’ll probably have to practice a little.”

“No need.” Stan admitted again, his face growing hot, “I, uh, like I said, I wanted you to… so…. I’ve…” Stan cleared his throat and looked away not sure how to say he’d fucked himself while thinking about Ford before. He wanted to be prepared if he ever got the courage to ask his brother. 

The room got a little awkward. Neither twin said anything for a while. Stan couldn’t stop feeling so damn embarrassed. This is what he wanted wasn’t it? And Ford had been the one to ask which meant he wanted it too, right? Why was he so embarrassed about it? Stupid emotions. Stan chided himself mentally for how he was acting and didn’t notice Ford sneaking up to kiss Stan. The kiss started off slow, Stan still wanting to pamper Ford, but Ford wasn’t having any of it and deepened the kiss. The younger twin gave in and let Ford control the kiss, his tongue searching Stan’s mouth just like he’d been taught, he swallowed Stan’s moan when he brushed his thumb over his nipple.

“Go to my bed.” Ford said in a low, husky tone before getting off the couch. Stan shuddered at the tone before he got off the couch and just about ran to Ford’s bed. God he wanted this so badly. He sat on the edge of Ford’s bed and waited for him to walk into the room.

Ford had a small smirk on his face as he looked over his twin so eager to please him. He wasn’t sure what caused him to feel so confident but he was loving it just as much as Stanley was. Because Stanley didn’t know just how  _ beautiful _ he was when he was looking up to his twin with those big innocent, hopeful eyes. “On your back.” Ford nodded to the bed. Stan hurried to comply, flopping onto his back and watching Ford approach him slowly.

God he was so sexy.

Ford straddled the younger twin before kissing him hard. It didn’t last long before Ford started to kiss and nibble along Stan’s skin, down his neck to his collar bones and finally to his nipples. Stan’s weren’t as sensitive as Ford’s but he still  _ loved _ hearing Stan suck in air when Ford flicked them with his tongue. Stan’s hands dug into Ford’s hair and tugged as he whined. Ford continued to play with Stan’s nipples for a bit longer before he trailed his kisses lower and lower. He planted kisses to each of Stan’s perfect hips as his fingers pulled his boxers down. Stan had been hard since the moment he woke up and couldn’t stop a load moan as his erection popped free and nudged against Ford who was hovering over him.

Ford kissed the tip of Stan’s erection before sitting up and taking his boxers off. “Hands and knees, Stanley.” He said calmly as he reached into the top of his nightstand where they kept the lube and condoms. Nobody would ever think to check Ford’s half of the room for anything like that, Stanley on the other hand was almost constantly getting asked if he’d gotten with a girl by his father. Ford shooed the memories as he settled himself behind his twin and started to coat his fingers generously. Stan was panting already, hiding his face in Ford’s pillow to keep himself quiet.

“I want to hear you, Stanley.” Ford whispered as he teased Stan’s tight entrance. Stan lifted his head a little and let out a whimper that quickly dissolved into a moan as Ford pressed a finger inside him. Stan had been practicing, it didn’t take long before Ford had two fingers inside Stan rubbing against his prostate. Stan moaned and shuddered beneath Ford trying to hold off his orgasm. He should have gotten off this morning so he’d be ready for round two. Oh well, too late now. Ford drew his fingers out slowly before thrusting them back in, right up against Stan’s prostate. He gasped and dropped his head back to the pillow.

“F-Ford  _ ahh  _ gonna -  _ hnn _ .” Stan was so close already.

Ford drew his fingers out completely and rolled a condom down his own length. Hearing Stanley moan had turned him on to the point where he couldn’t wait either. They could be slow and gentle later. Right now Ford wanted to fuck his twin senseless. He had to be careful though, and entered Stanley slowly. Sure he’d practiced but Ford’s dick was bigger than a few fingers. The twins both hissed at the sensation, Ford’s grew into a low groan as he buried himself into Stan. Stan saw stars and wasn’t sure if it hurt or felt like heaven. He was trying to decide but Ford had stopped moving, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Stan couldn’t last much longer, his erection throbbing between his legs.

“Pl-please.” Stan whispered. 

“Again.” Ford demanded, his voice taking on that low, husky tone that sent shivers down Stan’s spine.

“Please. Oh God, Stanford. Please. Move. Fuck me, fuck me!” Stan begged.

Ford smirked, loving hearing Stan beg finally understanding why Stan made him beg. It was hot as hell. Ford started thrusting slowly but it didn’t last long before he was pounding into Stan as hard as he could.

Stan babbled and begged beneath him. “ _ Oohh, oh god.  _ I’m gonna… I’m,  _ haaa _ , come.”

“Come for me.” Ford snapped his hips forward and hit Stan’s prostate. 

Stan cried out as he felt himself fall over the edge. Hot, white spurts covered the bed as he came harder than he ever had before. He screamed his twin’s name as Ford continued to thrust into him. Stan fell limp into the bed and if it wasn’t for Ford’s tight grip on his hips he would have collapsed. He moaned and keened into the pillow before turning his head to the side so Ford could hear him. “ _ F-fuck…. Ford. Ahhh. _ ”

Ford didn’t want the moment to ever stop. Stan was so helpless as Ford thrust into him. His moans making it hard for Ford to focus. Everything was too good. “God, St-Stanley,” Ford hissed, “So tight. Feels s-so good.”

Stan cried out as Ford hit his prostate again. His dick already twitching and growing hard again. Ford’s nails dug into Stan’s hips as his hips snapped forward with an erratic pace. Stan knew he was getting close, Stan’s own body acted the same way when he was close.

“ _ Haa,  _ gonna…” Ford panted trying to keep a steady rhythm. He was so close. He never imagined this was what it was like. It made sense how the first few times Stan had fucked him it hadn’t lasted long. It felt incredible.

Ford hit Stan’s prostate causing the younger twin to cry out, “Stanford! Oh _ ohhh _ .”

That was all it took for Ford to lose it. He buried himself deep inside Stanley and came. It took his breath away. Fuck it felt so good. Ford drew out slowly and rolled the condom off before tossing it into the trash. He was out of breath and Stanley had already collapsed onto the bed not giving a shit that he was lying in his own semen. They’d need another shower but for right now… Ford crawled into the bed and wrapped Stan up in his arms.

Stan hummed happily, nuzzling into his twin. “That was  _ awesome _ , Sixer.”

“Yea.” Ford breathed.

“We should do it again.” 

Ford could already feel Stan’s dick twitching back to life. He couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Give me a minute but yes, we will certainly do that again.” Stan grinned and kissed Ford’s forehead.

“Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” Ford repeated before he drew Stan in for another long, slow kiss.


End file.
